


The Markarth Job

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Skyrim: The trash ocs [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, Markarth, fake kissing, idk if it counts if it doesn't let me know and I'll delete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: A prequel to Don't be an Ass where Reyla kisses Marcurio to get rid of guards
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Marcurio, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Marcurio
Series: Skyrim: The trash ocs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Markarth Job

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't be an Ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469425) by [gaymingbinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur). 

> I did not consent for my works to be on the fanfic pocket app

Marcurio had to admit it Markarth was beautiful. It was difficult to notice with all the daedra worshiping and murder, but he always thought Markarth might be the only truly beautiful city in Skyrim. The docks of Solitude couldn’t even hold a candle to the stone walkways of Markarth. Though he knew Reyla would disagree. She hates this city and the people who reside in it. She would probably think the only reason he liked this city was the history with the Dwemer. She has made it abundantly clear that she despises this city and Marcurio is clueless to why. He knows the city has it’s problems but the way Reyla acted like the city personally slighted her.

Inigo says it’s because she was arrested for trying to solve a murder, and though it would explain her anger, Marcurio is still unsure if Inigo was just teasing him. Talos himself could tell Reyla she needed to return to Markarth and she would tell him to go fuck himself, if that was true. And considering she’s in the city now it seems unlikely.  
He spent the day looking at the Dwemer architecture and ended up in a museum full of Dwemer inventions. He had fun and he headed back as the sun was setting, figuring Reyla was done with whatever job that required her going alone. He would be lying if he said he didn’t miss her.

He was about halfway to the inn when he heard shouting, he turned around to see what the commotion was and saw Reyla racing towards him. He was unprepared for her weight as she jumped into his arms causing him to brace himself against a nearby wall. Her legs were wrapped around his waist pulling him towards her as she kissed him hard. It took him a second to realize what’s happening, her body pressed against his and how nice her lips felt against his was all he could think of, he didn’t even wonder why she kissed him just that he never wanted it to stop. Of course it did stop, when a giant nord fellow yanked her off him.

“HEY!! I was kissing my boyfriend!” Reyla stated indignantly.

“Yeah. Sure.” The guard looked unamused by their make out session. “ But you still need to go to jail for stealing from the Silverbloods”

“How dare you! Accuse me of stealing, do I look like a thief?” His Dumner companion demanded. 

“Yes.” The guard said as he stuck his hand in her pocket and pulled out gems and jewelry. 

“What are you a fucking pickpocket!” Reyla shrieked which caused people to take notice of the scene unfolding in front of them. Marcurio felt his face heat up as Reyla continued her quest of making a fool out of herself. “Unhand me thief.” Reyla fumed. 

“I’ll let go when I throw you in Cidhna Mine. “ The nord growled at her.

Reyla’s face stilled her body being consumed slowly by flames. The guard yelped and let go to avoid her flame cloak spell his prisoner just unleashed, the moment he let go, she turned invisible.  
Marcurio silently left during the chaos. It seemed like a bad idea to stick around for questioning besides Reyla was probably following him right now. She’ll reveal herself when they are farther from the city. And if the walk helped clear his mind of how nice it felt to kiss her, that was just a coincidence.


End file.
